As The World Falls Down
by MyMuseIsDead
Summary: This was inspired by some events in episode (2x02 – Fear and Loathing), and is AU after that. Some canon events are mentioned from time to time. Audrey is caught between life and death. Ghosts come back to Haven. Some to protect her, others want revenge. Secrets are revealed. Only a few tiny things from season 3 apply to this story.
1. Surreal Moments

**READ THIS FIRST! This story was originally written by DoubleBinConnecticut, and was originally titled 'Please Don't Leave Me'. She lost her muse for it halfway through, and with her permission I am taking over writing it. This story starts with events from (Episode 2x02 Fear and Loathing). It is AU (alternate universe)after that, with some canon events mentioned from time to time. Canon is too overrated anyway. I accept all reviews: The Good, Bad and (justified) Flames.**

Nathan Wuornos sat on an uncomfortable chair, oblivious to the other people that had joined him. The whole situation seemed surreal to him. He had just lost his father, Chief Garland Wuornos a few days ago. Now here he was sitting in a hospital waiting room, while the woman that had become his world was fighting for her life.

Hell who was kidding? Audrey Parker was his world from the moment that they met. The day he rescued her from her car, before it went over the cliff. When he thinks back on that day, he realizes that she had saved him as well. Nathan had always felt like an outcast, with or without his affliction. But, Audrey had changed all that.

Audrey saw through the stoic, broody and monosyllabic armor that he wore for years, and sees the real him. She can relate to many things he has been through in his life. She's broke through all the walls he had built up years ago, and apparently he's done the same for her. They make each other laugh, smile and just happy.

Nathan needed Audrey. No, it was more than that. He wanted Audrey. Not because her touch was the only thing he could feel, that was just an added bonus. But, for the amazing woman that she is. He was finally admitting to himself what Dave, Vince and even Duke knew for months. He was in love with his best friend and partner. It took her getting shot in the chest for him to finally tell her.

The logical side of Nathan kept telling himself, that no one was to blame. It was the Troubles, and the damn afflictions that they force on people. In this case, it was an affliction that caused people to see their worst fears. The pissed off side of him blamed the person who had pulled the trigger. The so-called FBI agent claiming to be the real Audrey Parker arrived in Haven a few days ago. But, most of all Nathan blamed himself.

He thought it was a miracle when he lost his affliction, the day of his Father's memorial service. But, now living without it was the real curse. When he had his affliction of no sense of touch or feeling pain, he was Audrey's shield. Protecting her from the Troubles, taking all the physical attacks they could dish out. But, without it he felt helpless. He should be the one having surgery right now, not his Audrey.

**FLASHBACK**

_The Bus station was total chaos when Nathan, Audrey and the second Audrey (Fraudrey as Duke calls her) arrived. People were screaming, running towards the exit, or in some cases fighting each other. They __searched__ the Bus station for a few minutes, and then Fraudrey spotted a woman wearing sunglasses running through the crowd. Or, rather the crowd was running away from her._

_She turned to tell Audrey and Nathan that, she had found their 'Troubled' person. And, that's when everything seemed to turn into slow motion for Nathan. Both he and Audrey had seen the look of pure fear on her face. But, it was too late. Fraudrey took out her gun, and shot Audrey in the chest. Nathan quickly grabbed Audrey, and lowered her to the floor. He immediately took off his jacket using it as a bandage, applying pressure to the gunshot wound._

_"It wasn't her." Fraudrey said shocked by what she had just done. Dropping the gun and, staring at Audrey lying on the floor bleeding. "It was the clown, it wasn't Audrey."_

_"Shut the Hell up, and call 911!" Nathan yelled, glaring up at her. _

_"Nate..." Audrey started to say his name, her voice weak and her eyes started to close._

_"Don't speak and open your eyes, Parker!" He ordered, the tears he had been trying to hold back starting to fall. "You need to save your strength, and stay with me."_

_"Don't ….cry." Audrey said, pushing through the pain. Placing a shaky hand on his face and, wiping his tears away as best as she could. _

_Nathan closed his eyes, and leaned into her touch. He usually was more of an 'actions speak louder than words' guy, never really good with words. If this was their last moment together, than she needed to hear how he felt. _

_"Don't even think about leaving me." He said, taking her hand off his face and holding it in his. "My father wasn't the only one waiting for you to come to Haven."_

_"I've waited for you all my life. And, I'm not letting you go without a fight." He continued, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "There will never be anyone else for me, but you."_

_"This is not goodbye." He finished, giving her a short but sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you, Audrey." Audrey smiled up at him in response. She felt too weak to speak, but her eyes and small smile told him all he needed to know. _

_Nathan kept her awake and focused, until finally he heard Fraudrey yelling for everyone to get out of the way. He reluctantly let go of Audrey's hand, so the paramedics could do their job. He wanted to ride in the ambulance with her, but there wasn't enough room. So, the ten minute drive to the hospital felt like an hour._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now, all he can do is sit here and wait. And, pray that she will live. The sound of someone calling Nathan's name, tears him away from his thoughts. The voice doesn't belong to Vince or Dave Teagues or Fraudrey. He hears the voice again.

In the hallway across from where he is sitting, he sees a person beckoning him to follow. The others watched him leave, but don't follow. Nathan walks down the hall and around the corner, where the vending machines are. His surprise and disbelief are hidden, by the fierce determination in his voice and on his face.

"Don't even think about taking her away from me." Nathan said, as he stood face to face with Lucy Ripley.

Nathan glared at Lucy. She looked just like she did in, the Colorado Kid newspaper article. If she was here to bring Audrey to the other side, then she better be ready for a fight. A fight he would win.

"Relax." Lucy said, giving him a smile. "I'm not here to take Audrey away from you, Nathan."

"Then, why are you here?" Not convinced by her answer.

"I'm here to protect her." She replied, noticing how concerned and determined Nathan looked now. "I've been protecting Audrey her whole life."

"Protecting her from the Troubles, or something else?"

"The Troubles, People that don't want her in Haven and even the town itself." She replied. "Do you remember what your Father said, Nathan?"

"That there were some people in town, that weren't thrilled that Audrey was back." He replied. "Do you know who he was talking about?"

"Audrey was never supposes to come back to this town, or even know that it existed." Lucy explained. "She was right about there being two Havens."

"The Haven you see on the surface, and the other below it. Audrey realizes she belongs to both now, just like you."

"How are you related to Audrey?" Nathan asked, interrupting her.

"You and Audrey meeting is no coincidence." She continued, ignoring his question. "Call it fate or destiny, but it couldn't be stopped."

"The reason you feel her touch is simple. It's because you're soul mates. The Troubles and, those who seek to use them for their own goals fear you. They know you can destroy them."

"I couldn't protect Audrey from getting shot. The other Audrey's fear was too strong. She said. "But, I was able to throw off her aim. So, none of Audrey's vital organs were damaged."

"Nathan, you can't leave this hospital no matter what happens. The Troubles are just waiting for you to drop your defenses. Both those you can and can't see."

"Audrey can sense that you're here." She finished. "You need to protect her from outside forces. And, I'll protect her where she is."

"Where is she?" Nathan demanded, his voice raising more out of fear than anger. But, Lucy remained silent. "Answer Me!"

"Audrey has always had free will. Life or Death the choice is hers." She finished, fading away. "Always has been, and always will be."

Nathan stood there, just staring at the spot where Lucy had been standing. He didn't even consider the possibility, that he had imagined the conversation. He knew without a doubt, that it had happened. Nathan replayed the whole conversation in his mind. His Audrey was somewhere between life and death. It was her decision to come back to him, or move on to the next world. He didn't need to be affected by someone's affliction, to see his worst fear. Because, he was experiencing it right now.

Nathan felt helpless knowing that the only thing he could do, was pray for Audrey to come home. He couldn't lose her. She was the only thing that made sense, in this hellhole of a town. Sometimes, Nathan felt like he was keeping this town together with his bare hands. And, that Audrey was the only thing holding him together.

She was the only person that mattered to him. That he loved. The only family he had left. He would rather live the rest of his life without the sense of touch, than without Audrey by his side. The sound of the vending machine being hit, and pain in his right hand brought Nathan back to reality.

"Damn Nathan." Duke said from behind him, while staring at the big dent in the vending machine in front of him. "You really are a mess without Audrey." Nathan didn't turn around. He just stood silently trying to calm down, trying to resist the urge to punch Duke in the face.

"I went to the police station, looking for you and Audrey."

"Now's not the time to discuss your parking tickets." Nathan finally said, turning around and walking back to the family waiting room.

"I heard that our Audrey got shot." Duke said worried, grabbing Nathan by his right arm making him stop. "You're not the only one that cares about her. What the hell happened?" Nathan tried to hide any signs of pain the movement caused his hand. But, Duke had noticed.

"Agent Parker saw her worst fear." Nathan explained. "Due to the recent Trouble, that's causing people all around town to see their worst fears."

"So," Duke said. "She saw that she is Fraudrey, and our Audrey is the real deal. She couldn't handle the truth, so she shot Audrey."

"Duke," Nathan was not in the mood for Duke's joking. "It was an accident. And, we've all had a rough day."

"You know Audrey is going to be pissed, when she sees that you broke your hand." Changing the subject, and looking at Nathan's very swollen and bruised right hand.

"I've had my affliction for so long, that I forgot I didn't have it anymore." Nathan said, looking at his hand. "And, it's only sprained and bruised."

"I know Audrey is the only thing that matters to you right now." Duke said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes. "And, that's how it should be. But, there's something you need to know."

"Whatever it is can wait." Nathan said annoyed.

"Ian is on my boat right now." Duke said quickly. "And, he can't feel any pain."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, surprised and a little disappointed that what he thought was a miracle turned out to be affliction theft.

"I just finished welding a metal railing when he arrived." Duke explained. "He put his hand on it, while it was still hot. So, yea I'm sure."

Nathan was silent for a moment. He was thinking about the moment, he realized that his affliction was gone. Then, he realized what happened.

"Blood," Nathan said, and Duke looked at him confused. "He's stealing people's afflictions through their blood, and somehow absorbing it."

"Okay. So, how did he get your blood?"

"At my Father's memorial service," Nathan explained. "Ian must've cut me with a razor blade, when he shook my hand."

Audrey had noticed the blood on the palm of my hand, a few minutes after that. When I put a napkin on it, I felt pain." He finished.

"You worry about our Audrey." Duke said, before Nathan could say anything else. "Fraudrey and I will take care of Ian. And, I promise to be nice to her."

Fraudrey and the Teagues Brothers were still sitting in their same seats, when Nathan and Duke arrived. Duke walked over and stood in front of her. She looked like she was in shock. But, the moment he said her name she looked at him.

"Agent Parker," Duke said, looking her in the eyes and giving her a sympathetic look. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"But, there is a situation that Audrey and Nathan need our help with. And, I'm trying to say this in the most non-asshole way."

"Suck it up and do your job." He finished. "Audrey and Nathan are depending on us." Those words seemed to work, because she was following him out the door.

Nathan watched them walk down the hall. Hopefully, the Troubles affect on Agent Parker had passed. And, she wouldn't end up shooting Duke. Dealing with a 'Troubled' person, no matter their affliction was always dangerous. But, none of that mattered to him right now. All he cared about was his Audrey. There was nothing the Troubles or anyone else could do, that would force him to leave her.

"What happened to your hand, Nathan?" Dave asked, bringing Nathan back to reality and the painful throbbing in his right hand.

"A vending machine got in my way." Nathan replied, looking at his hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "I need to go to the E.R. and have it checked out."

"Audrey isn't going to be happy. You know how much she worries about you getting hurt." Vince said.

"I know. I actually can't wait for her to lecture me, about always acting like a Tough Guy." Nathan said, with a small smile.

"I don't know how long this is going to take." He finished, slowly holding up his right hand. "Can you two stay here, until I get back?"

"Of course we'll stay." Vince replied.

"Go take care of your hand. We'll find you, if there's an update on Audrey's condition." Dave added.

"Thanks." Nathan said, walking out of the room.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes. But, there was something that Vince needed to know. Something he suspected after witnessing his brother's behavior at the bus station that afternoon.

"You saw your greatest fear at the bus station today." Vince said, while staring at the magazine in his hands. "It was Lucy."

"Why would I be scared of Lucy?" Dave asked, looking at his brother as if he had asked him a ridiculous question. "I wish it was Lucy." There was another small moment of silence between them, until Vince spoke again.

"You saw Sarah." A mixture of shock and a little fear was showing, on his face and voice. He was not expecting that answer.

"I'm sorry." He said, this time trying to sound calm and sincere.

"No you're not." Dave said harshly, glaring at him. "And, Audrey is going to find out everything sooner than we expected."

"How will she find out?" Vince asked. "Everyone that knew what happened, is either dead, blackmailed or scared into secrecy."

"Lucy is here." Dave said. "Can't you sense her presence?"

"No, I can't." Vince said, as he continued reading the magazine. "But then again, I wasn't the one responsible for what happened."

"But, you are just as guilty as me."

"This is our chance to finally have some kind of redemption." Vince tried reasoning with him. "I know it won't change things. And, it's too late to apologize."

"But, at least we'll have made some attempt to make amends." He finished. "Audrey is going to need our help."

"That's enough, Vince." Dave said, glaring at his brother. His voice was low, and deathly serious.

"No, it's not. If Lucy really is back, then Sarah is back too." His voice and, expression on his face mirroring his brother's.

"This is only the beginning." He finished. Noticing the brief look of fear, that flashed through Dave's eyes. "I just hope you're ready to face the consequences."

Vince couldn't deny that he was glad, that he hadn't been the one to see Sarah. He wanted to argue that ignoring what had happened wouldn't change the past. But, they had that argument too many times over the years.

He had prayed that Audrey, never found her way back to Haven. But, unfortunately for them she did. He was going to try and make amends, by keeping the promise he made to himself all those years ago. He was going to help Audrey. And, would not let Dave and the others get in the way this time.

This time it was different. Audrey has something that Sarah and Lucy didn't. And, that is two men would fight until their very last breaths to protect her. To Duke Crocker, she is like a sister. But, to Nathan Wuornos she is his world. That kind of loyalty and love made both men extremely dangerous, to anyone who tried to harm Audrey.

Dave and the others have no chance in hell of succeeding. This time the Troubles wouldn't just leave. No, they will be defeated. And, Haven will finally be a true Haven again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Claire and Dwight will be included in this story, because I like both of them. And, they will be needed in later chapters. I also will bring in James Cogan (The Colorado Kid), but he is not Sarah's and Nathan's son in this story. He had a different reason for being in Haven. Remember, this is AU so only a tiny bit of season 3 exist in this story.**


	2. We're Not In Haven Anymore

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written before season 3, so we didn't know Lucy or Sarah personalities yet. But, I like how they were written in this story, so I didn't change it. They are really not that off from how the show portrayed them. Also, my goal is to have each chapter at least over 2000 words.**

Audrey opened her eyes, startled and a little confused. The dream she had, was so real. Complete chaos in the bus station. People were running and screaming, almost as if they were afraid for their lives. Then, Agent Parker shot her in the chest.

She immediately looked down at her chest at that thought. Only to find that there was no blood stain, or bullet hole in her shirt. She pulled the collar of her shirt out with her right hand, just far enough for her to look down it. But, her skin was intact. No signs that a bullet was ever near her chest.

But, she had felt the pain as the bullet seared through her body. Smelt and felt the blood as it leaked out of the gunshot wound in her chest, despite Nathan's desperate attempt to stop it. And, the unbearable pain caused just by breathing. But, despite the pain all she could do was focus on Nathan.

It was the second time he had cried for her, the first being when he thought the Chameleon had killed her. But, that had been crying out of relief. This time it was out of complete agony. She was literally dying in his arms, and the only way he could help was with his words.

Those perfect words. He told her that he loved her. That he had waited for her all his life, and that there would never be anyone else for him but her. And, their kiss though short and sweet left her wanting more.

However, the small smile that had been on her face slowly disappeared. The sudden sadness of the situation was bringing her back to reality. Everything she just remembered was nothing, but a dream. She was never shot, and hopefully both she and Nathan would never be in that situation. But, the dream was a huge wake up call for her. She would surprise him, by making the first move.

Audrey was about to stand up, when she finally noticed her surroundings. She was at her usual thinking spot, which also was the site of the Colorado Kid murder. Yes, she knew that a twenty-seven year old unsolved crime scene was an odd thinking place. In fact, it would seem creepy and morbid to those who were just visiting Haven. But, creepy and morbid was almost everyday life in Haven thanks to the Troubles.

Her visits here were different, now that she was convinced that she is Lucy Ripley. She was actually sitting in the same spot his body was found, as if she would suddenly get back her memories as Lucy. Or, be able to actually talk to the Colorado Kid and help him find peace.

It quickly became clear to Audrey, that this place wasn't her Haven. Sure, it was warm, blue skies and sunny. The smell of the ocean was all around her, with a cool gentle breeze every now and then. But, where were all the people and ships?

What bothered her most was that, she could sense Nathan's presence but couldn't find him. The overwhelming need to hear Nathan's voice consumed her. Audrey reached in her right front jean pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there. Her gun, holster and badge were missing as well.

Audrey wondered where the hell she was, and how she got there in the first place. She tried to remain calm and clear headed, and not let her fear take over. Then she noticed a black mist forming at the beginning of the pathway, followed by a black figure coming out of it.

Its shape was human form, but definitely not human. It was a little taller than Nathan, had a muscular body and claws for hands. It stood there for a moment looking Audrey straight in the eyes, and Audrey hoped she wasn't showing any signs of fear.

She quickly scanned the area for anything she could use as a weapon, while trying to keep an eye on the creature as well. It let out a shrill scream barring its sharp teeth, and began to run towards her. Audrey stood her ground. If she was meant to die today, then she wasn't going to go without a fight. She never bowed down to anyone or anything, and she wasn't about to start now.

The sound of a gunshot, and then another shrill scream filled the air. Audrey watched as the creature burst into flames. All that remained were ashes, blown away by the wind. She turned around to see who, or what fired the shot. A mixture of surprise and happiness showed in her eyes, and a big smile was on her face.

"Parker?" Chief Garland Wuornos said. "What the hell are you doing here?" Audrey didn't reply, instead she gave him a big hug. The Chief just smiled, and hugged her back.

"Chief, what was that thing?" Audrey asked, trying not to show how worried she really was. "And, where are we?"

"That's something you need to ask her." The Chief replied pointing at Lucy, who was walking up the path behind Audrey.

"It's time for me to go." He said, and started walking down the path. "There's someone else who needs me more."

Garland knew he had to choose his words carefully, not wanting to let her know what really was happening. If Audrey knew she was facing a Life or Death situation, without it fully being explained to her first. Then, she would panic and her vital signs would become unstable. Just like when the creature almost attacked her.

But, Audrey couldn't know any of this. When the time came to make her decision, she needed to be clear headed. It didn't matter what anyone else thought or wanted. It was her life, and her decision.

Audrey watched him walk down the path and disappear. Then turned around, and stared at the woman in front of her for a moment. Lucy Ripley. The one person that held all the answers she wanted to know, was standing face to face with her. So, why did she now feel those answers and secrets were not for her to know? They stood in silence for a moment just staring at each other.

"What is this place, and what was that creature?" Audrey asked, finally breaking the silence.

"That thing was a Trouble." Lucy replied.

"A Trouble?" Audrey repeated a little confused. "As in a troubled person, or is that just the name of their species?"

"If a person who's troubled, refuses to take responsibility for any damage that was caused by their affliction." Lucy explained. "No matter if it was done intentionally or unintentionally, the affliction will follow them into death."

"Those who caused unintentional and no intentional damage, are allowed into Heaven. Those who caused serious intentional damage, with no remorse go to Hell."

"But, those that deny that their afflictions did nothing besides make their lives a living Hell." She continued. "They suffer the worst Fate."

"They are stuck in limbo, until they can accept honestly and truthfully the damage they caused." Lucy finished. "Those who can't, eventually turn into that creature that tried to attack you."

"So, I really was shot in the chest." Audrey said, staring down at her uninjured chest again. "And, I'm in between life and death now."

"You still have some time left, until a decision needs to be made."

"You mean remain in the land of the living, or go into the light?"

"Exactly." Lucy replied.

"I'm not going into the light." Audrey insisted, a fierce look of determination on her face.

"Like I said, you don't need to make your decision now." Lucy explained. "Things become clearer when you see the light. And, you will be able to make the right decision for you with no regrets."

"Until then, I'm glad that we're getting a chance to finally talk. There are a few things we need to clear up."

"The First thing is your identity. You are not me, and I'm not you."

"I know that everything you learned about me suggest that. But, it's not true. It's a birthmark on the bottom of your foot, not a scar."

"Also, that woman who came to Haven claiming to be you is a fraud." She continued. "An innocent victim of the people, Garland warned you about."

She's a patient from a psychiatric hospital upstate. She has no family, so no one would come looking for her. She was brainwashed, and given your memories."

"Their main goal was to take your focus off helping the Troubled. Part of their plan was to literally drive you crazy, with an identity crisis."

"However, their plan has failed. They didn't realize just how fragile her mind is." She finished. "Shooting you was too much of a sensory overload for her. She'll probably end up losing not only your memories, but her real memories as well."

"How do you know all this?" Audrey asked skeptically.

"You'd be surprised what secrets you can find out about, when you're a ghost."

"What's the Second thing?"

"The Second thing is You, Nathan and Duke." Lucy explained. "They never expected your connection to be so powerful."

You and Nathan fell in love and, your friendship with Duke Crocker. Our family and the Crockers, don't exactly have a good history with each other. I'm glad to see that it's different between you and Duke."

"They also didn't expect that you and Nathan would follow in, mine and Garland Wuornos's footsteps." She finished.

"You and The Chief helped 'Troubled' people?" Audrey asked surprised. She knew that Dave and Vince knew Lucy. But, she never expected that there was a connection between the Chief and Lucy as well.

"Why didn't the Chief tell me and Nathan any of this?" She was more frustrated, than angry. "There are so many questions about the Troubles and Haven itself, that we need answers to."

"Audrey, he wanted to tell you everything. He just didn't know how to tell you." Lucy replied. "He wanted to prepare you and Nathan, for what is yet to come."

"But, his time was up. He couldn't stop the cracks, and keep Haven in one piece anymore. He did the best he could, with the time he had left." Lucy finished. "Please don't be angry with him."

"I'm not angry with the Chief." Audrey said. "It's this big Friggin' Skeleton Closet, known as Haven that is frustrating and annoying as Hell."

"What is the Third thing? That I'm some kind of mystical being only existing to defeat the Troubles, then disappear with them?"

"No," Lucy said with a small laugh." Sorry to disappoint you, but you're flesh and blood."

"You're just a woman, whose affliction is immunity to the Troubles."

"Are you saying that I..." Audrey started to say but trailed off. But, the realization of something she never considered hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Audrey, you were born in Haven."

Audrey was silent for a moment, and just stared at Lucy. Trying to absorb everything she was just told. Was she Audrey Ripley now, or was Parker her father's last name? Who is her Father, and did he live in Haven? Once she was over the initial shock, anger began to consume her.

"Why didn't I grow up here?" Audrey asked angrily. "And, more importantly where was my family all my life?"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to grow up, in foster homes and orphanages?" She continued. "Having no one in your life that loves you, and who you can depend on. To wonder what you did wrong, to make them give you up in the first place?"

"Audrey, we never wanted to give you up." Lucy interrupted her. "That was the last thing we wanted to do."

"Don't tell me you didn't have a choice." Audrey said, glaring at her tears welling up in her eyes. "There's always a choice."

"Audrey, please listen to me." Lucy tried to explain. "There was a woman with the Trouble to see a person's future, just by having skin-to-skin contact with them."

"Garland and I helped her get out of Haven, before the Rev could get his hands on her. She touched my hand, and told us that a little girl within my bloodline would be born. With immunity to the Troubles, and that we needed to get you away from Haven."

"You were meant to be one of the saviors of Haven. It was important that you stayed safe, until the time was right."

"After you were born, our family decided that it would be safer if we split up for awhile." She continued. "I was the one who took you, and left Haven."

"But we were followed by members of a group called The Guard. They believed our family is responsible for starting the Troubles. And, that killing you would end them. To keep you safe, I had no choice but to leave you somewhere far away from Haven, and give you a new name."

"But, we weren't giving you up." She finished. "We were going to find a way to end the Troubles for good, and stop the Guard. Then, come back for you."

"The Guard found you instead." Audrey said softly. She suddenly felt weak, falling to her knees as her tears fell. "Are you my Mother, or my Aunt?" But, Lucy didn't answer her question.

"I was always with you, Audrey." Lucy said, kneeling in front of her and holding her while she cried. "And, I always will be."

But, it was sensing Nathan's overwhelming and very welcomed presence, that really helped Audrey calm down. She could hear his panicked voice in her head. Asking if she was okay, and telling her that he loved her. That he was waiting for her to come home. She immediately answered him, telling him that she loved him too. And, thankful for the connection they shared.

"It's almost time to make your decision." Lucy said, wiping away her own tears. Standing up, and offering her hand to Audrey helping her stand. "I can't be here when you make it."

"It's your life, and your decision. Those creatures won't come back, they can sense when the light is near."

"And, you will see me again." Lucy finished, giving Audrey a hug before leaving. "I promise."

Audrey watched as Lucy vanished before her eyes. She stared at the now vacant space for a moment. There were still so many questions left to ask. But, it would have to wait. Right now, she was fascinated with the bright white light that suddenly appeared in front of her.

Lucy didn't tell her about the other reason she left. That there was another spirit in Haven that, needed to be stopped. She arrived just in time to see a woman with curly red hair, and identical features. Slowly walking up behind the chairs where the Teagues Brothers sat. A cold expression was on her face and, a vengeful look in her blue eyes. Both Dave and Vince were unaware that they were there, since Lucy and Sarah knew how to hide their spirit energy.

"Mother, I understand why you want to do this." Lucy quickly moved, in between Sarah and the two chairs. "How they betrayed us. But, unfortunately they have all the answers Audrey needs."

"Audrey's more important." Sarah finally said, casting one last glare at Vince and Dave. "We need to protect her."

"I'll spare them for now." She finished, turning around and walking towards the door. "But, don't get in my way when the time comes."

"I don't plan to." Lucy said, glaring at Dave and Vince herself then followed her Mother. Leaving behind a sudden chill in the room causing, Dave and Vince to turn around. Exchanging worried looks, when they saw no one was there.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Originally it was the Troubles that killed Audrey's family, but thanks to season 3 I have a group of people that would have a reason to want Audrey and her family dead. Which works a little better than the Troubles killing her family, in my opinion. **


	3. Plans

Nathan sat on a gurney, staring at the clock on the wall of the room he had been stuck in for a half-hour now. The E.R. wasn't that busy, and he got into an examination room quickly. It was waiting for the doctor or the doctor's orders on what to do next, that was wasting his time.

He laid back on the gurney. His right hand resting above his heart, and the throbbing seemed to stop. His other arm was resting on his stomach. His eyes were closed and he concentrated on nothing, but Audrey.

Lucy had been telling the truth. He could sense Audrey. She was relaxed and calm, but suddenly he felt her panic and fear. Nathan hated feeling so helpless, not being able to help her.

He was never really a person who prayed. If he couldn't help Audrey wherever she was, he silently prayed that his Father would protect her instead. It wasn't that unusual for people to ask their deceased loved ones for help, during life and death situations. It seemed to help, because a few minutes later he felt her relax again.

"Hello, Nathan." A gruff and cold voice said. Nathan sat up quickly, but felt no pain. He felt nothing.

"What do you want?" Nathan demanded, glaring at him.

"I was making my rounds, and heard what happened to Officer Parker." Reverend Driscoll said, matching Nathan's glare. "I tried to warn that girl, coddling the cursed is a death sentence."

"However, I won't deny her last rights." He finished. "Even, if she was killed by one of your kind."

"Audrey will make a full recovery," Nathan said, his glare intensifying and voice deadly serious. "And, we will continue protecting all of Haven together." The only thing that was keeping Nathan from making a new hole in the wall, in the shape of the Rev was sensing Audrey. His connection with her was the only thing that, was keeping him calm through this whole ordeal.

"Now, I suggest you leave," He finished. "Before hospital security escorts you out, for disturbing one of its patients."

"Mark my words, Nathan." Driscoll said. "Things are going to change in Haven. I'm going to change them."

"So, either you leave and find someplace else to live your life. Or, you will suffer." He finished. "Like the rest of your kind."

"Audrey and I aren't going anywhere." Nathan replied. "You won't be able to get rid of us, like you did Lucy Ripley."

Nathan noticed how the Rev's eyes widen for a moment, at the mention of Lucy's name. And, what appeared to be a flash of fear in his eyes. Then, just as quickly turned into their usually cold and hardness again.

The room was silent as they glared at each other for a moment. Both of them refused to back down. The battle lines had been clearly drawn, and the secret war for Haven had begun.

"Nathan!" Duke yelled, as he ran into the room. Only to stop when, he saw the scene before him.

"Mr. Crocker." The Rev said coldly, as he walked pass Duke and out of the room.

He started to walk down the hallway, but stopped dead in his tracks. Standing at the end of the hallway, were two women. Both of them had matching glares on this faces, and vengeful looks in their eyes. His eyes widen, and he felt a cold tingling sensation run down his spine. Both signs of something he hadn't felt in years…Fear.

Reverend Driscoll closed his eyes for a moment. If anyone saw him they would just assume that, he was praying for the sick to get better. When, he was really trying to regain his composure. Silently telling himself that, what he saw was a figment of his imagination. That he had been affected by the latest Trouble. A curse that many of his followers had confessed to him was, making them see their greatest fear.

He opened his eyes, and stared back down the hall. Just as quickly as the two women appeared, they disappeared. Figment of his imagination or not, part of him took it as a sign. The meteor storm would be here in forty-nine days. The plans for the ritual weren't even halfway completed.

Audrey being seriously injured was a major setback. She should be healthy enough by then, for their plan to succeed. However, Duke and especially Nathan were also a major threat. He needed to assemble the others, and discuss where to go from here. They were running out of time.

"What did that High and Mighty bastard want?" Duke asked, sitting down on the chair in the room and facing Nathan.

"Spewing his self-righteous poison, about how the 'cursed' are to blame for Haven's problems." Nathan replied. "He's lucky I didn't put his ass through that wall, when he mentioned giving Audrey last rights."

"She's going to be okay, Nathan." Duke said, trying to lighting his mood. "She wouldn't be so cruel, as to leave me stuck with you."

"So, what happened with Ian?" Nathan asked, not wanting to change the subject. But, he needed to know what happened. And, what to leave in and out of the official police report. "Where is Agent Parker?"

"Well, I got some bad and worse news." Duke explained. "Which do you want first?"

"This whole day has been nothing but chaotic," Nathan said, with a worried sigh. "So, it doesn't really matter."

Nathan listened as Duke explain what happened. When he and Agent Parker arrived at the docks, there were two people on his boat as well. A teenage boy named Bryan, and his girlfriend Jackie who was wearing night vision goggles. It wasn't hard to realize that, she was the person that had the fear affliction.

They had found out that Ian was the one that 'stole' Jackie's affliction before. And, they wanted him to take Jackie's affliction permanently. Ian had taken Bryan hostage, and Duke tried to reason with him. But, instead the confrontation ended with Agent Parker shooting and killing Ian.

"My affliction came back." Nathan said, trying to hide his disappointment. "The pain in my hand is gone."

"That would be my fault. For once I thought like you and Audrey," Duke said, looking Nathan straight in the eyes. And, Nathan could see a mixture of guilt and regret in his eyes. "But, it screwed everything up for you."

"Jackie would've been forced into hiding, or covering her eyes for the rest of her life." He finished. "I took the bloody bandage off her wrist, and wiped it on Ian's hand."

"She is cured." Nathan said, stating the obvious. "Ian died with her affliction."

"You did the right thing, Duke. Exactly, what I would've done."

"Scary to know you actually thought like me for once." He finished, smirking at Duke. "So, what happened to Agent Parker?"

"Something happen to her, after she shot Ian." Duke replied. "She can't remember who she is. It's like she lost all her memories, when she pulled the trigger."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nathan said frustrated. "One door closes in this town, and two more open."

"Gotta love Haven," Duke replied. "It's home of the Impossible, and breeding ground of secrets and lies."

"So, what are you going to do with her? And, why do I have the feeling that I'm unwillingly involved in whatever you're planning?"

"Get her cell phone, Duke." Nathan said. "There might be someone other than her 'Agent Howard', that she is close to."

"No problem," He replied sarcastically. "I'll just ask, and they will hand her cell phone right over to me."

"Just persuade some young naïve nurse to get it for you." Nathan replied, as if the solution to the problem was so easy. "Unless, you think you're off your game today?"

"Consider it a favor for Audrey," He finished. "And, some of your parking tickets may also disappear."

"Giving me con tips, and offering favors?" Duke said, pretending to be shocked. "I'm telling Audrey on you."

"Duke!" Nathan said, his annoyance beginning to show.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Leaving as a nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair, to bring Nathan down to the X-ray department. They were unaware of the two women, who had just materialized into the room. Lucy and Sarah had been eavesdropping, since Nathan's conversation with Reverend Driscoll.

"I told you, Audrey has a wonderful man that loves her." Lucy said. "Nathan will fight until his last breath to protect her. So, would Duke. I trusted him with my necklace, and he gave it to her. Audrey just hasn't opened it up yet."

"We'll see." Sarah said, sounding unconvinced and overprotective. "I want to talk to Nathan myself. If he is anything like his father Max Hansen, then I don't want him near Audrey. He looks exactly like his grandfather Thaddeus, though."

"As for Duke Crocker, I know he was an innocent child back then. But, if he decides to follow in his Father's footsteps."

"Nathan is my Son. I raised him, not that bastard Hansen." Garland said, materializing behind them. Sounding a little pissed off, by how Sarah was judging Nathan. "He's a damn good man who loves your girl, and will protect her."

"As for Crocker, he is loyal and protective of her too. A better man, than Simon ever was. I don't think he even knows, about his family's Trouble."

"Now," He demanded, looking and sounding very serious. "Why the hell, are you ladies really here? To protect Audrey, or is this about revenge?

Sarah and Lucy just stared at Garland for a moment. Lucy knew better to stay out of this conversation. Her Mother, Garland, Vince and Dave had all been friends. She still didn't know all the details of the betrayal. Lucy understood her Mother's thirst for revenge. But, she wasn't like her Mother. Lucy's one and only concern at the moment was Audrey. So, she would remain neutral for now.

"This doesn't concern you, Garland." Sarah said, glaring at him. "You had nothing to do with what happened."

"You bring my son's name into the conversation, and it damn well does concern me."

"This isn't about your son or Duke Crocker." She said. "We're not here to punish them for, the Sins of their Fathers."

"Audrey should be your main concern, nothing else." Garland said. "That was in the past, you need to let it go."

"Let it go! My family was torn apart." Sarah said angrily, her glare intensifying. Lucy was a little angry at what Garland suggested as well. "Audrey grew up without her family, because of them."

"If you were in my position and, had the chance to get your revenge on the people who took everything away from you. Don't tell me that, you wouldn't take it."

"Sarah," He replied, his voice softening a little. "I understand…"

"Don't tell me you understand." She said, cutting him off. "You weren't the one who lost a child."

"I always thought Simon Crocker would get her killed." She finished. "Not Vince's and Dave's betrayal."

"And, they lived in fear for their lives ever since. I'm not condoning or defending what they did." Garland quickly added, before she could say a word. "I regret that, I was too late to stop it."

"They don't even know was real fear is, yet." Sarah said coldly interrupting him.

"You're wasting too much energy, thinking about revenge." Hoping he was talking some sense into her. "You'll be too weak to help and protect Audrey, when she needs you."

"That's a risk I'll have to take then." Sarah said, walking out of the room. "Don't underestimate me, Garland."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: I always thought that Garland, Sarah, Dave and Vince were around the same age. Season 3 proved me wrong. The next chapter is one of my favorites, a little father/son bonding between the Chief and Nathan. I miss the Chief and, hope the writers will find some way to bring him back in season 4. **


	4. Friends or Foes

Lucy watched her Mother walk out of the room, then turned and looked at Garland. "What if it had happened to Nathan?" She asked, looking him straight in the eyes. "What if he died from the actions, of friends you trusted?"

"I'll try reasoning with my Mother, but I won't be able to stop her." She finished, walking towards the door. "My main concern is Audrey. I promised I would always protect her, and I'm keeping that promise no matter what."

Garland watched Lucy walk out of the room, then sat down in the white plastic chair. It wouldn't be easy stopping Sarah, while protecting Nathan, Audrey and even Duke now. Lucy was somewhat neutral, at least for now. Her main priority was protecting Audrey, not revenge. But, Garland knew she meant every word she said.

However, they were all aware that they could only remain a few days at a time in the living world. Before they needed some rest themselves. This time it will be different. He would see to that. The sound of a wheelchair being wheeled into the room brought, Garland away from his thoughts. Nathan was a little surprised to see him. He had figured when he spoke to Lucy, that his Father might come back as well. And, Nathan was happy to see him.

"I can't sense her anymore." Nathan said, after the nurse left the room. Trying to be strong, and not show how scared he was. "The connection we had earlier is gone."

"Audrey's fine. It's normal that you can't sense her now." Garland explained. "But, I'm not going to lie to you. It means that it's time for Audrey to make her decision."

"You mean, whether she wants to live or die." Nathan said, stating the obvious trying to remain calm. Part of Nathan wished that, he didn't know what Audrey was facing right now. Maybe not knowing would make this situation, just a tiny bit more bearable. However, he wouldn't give up the faith and hope that she would choose to life over death. That she wouldn't leave him.

"I know you want her to stay with you. Hell, I want her to stay with you too." His Father continued. "You need her, just as much as she needs you."

"I've been told that when you see the light, your mind becomes clear. Whatever decision Audrey makes, will be one she won't regret."

"There's nothing you or I can say, or do to change her mind. Only she can make this decision." He finished. "I know it's tough to hear, but it's the truth."

"So, it doesn't matter that I'm in love her." Nathan said, frustrated and a little angry. "It basically means nothing now?"

"I said her head would be clear, so she can make her decision with no regrets. She won't forget everything that, she has been through in her life." His father said. "Audrey remembers what you told her."

"I can't lose her. I love her. Because of her I can…" Nathan started to say. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"It'll matter to her." His father said. "After everything she's going through and learned, since she arrived in this town."

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm holding this town together with my bare hands." Nathan openly admitted. "And, she's the only thing holding me together."

"That's obvious. Wait until she sees that you broke your hand." Changing to subject, trying to get Nathan's mind off of the decision Audrey was about to make. "You know how she feels, about you always acting like her shield."

"I know it's not easy being the Chief-of-Police, in a town like Haven." He finished. "You could and never have failed this town, Audrey or me." Nathan gave his father an actually smile. He appreciated what his Father was trying to do. But, there was still something he needed to know.

"I spoke to Lucy Ripley earlier." Nathan said, noticing how his Father looked more serious than usual. "She said that there are people after Audrey, both those you can and can't see."

"Before you died, you said that there were people in Haven. That weren't thrilled, that Audrey was back."

"The Rev is obviously one of them. He was actually looked scared, when I mentioned Lucy's name." He finished. "I need to know names, so I can protect Audrey."

"There is a group in Haven, more like a secret society. That has been around for generations, probably started when the town was first built. His father explained. "They call themselves the Guard."

"I don't have all the names, but every member has a calling card. It's a tattoo. He finished. "A circle maze with a, stick figure of a man at each of the compass points."

"According to a vision Duke's old babysitter had before she died, someone with that tattoo is supposes to kill Duke." Nathan said. "We're going to have to tell him."

"If the Guard wanted him dead, he already would be. No, they plan on using him."

"Why would the Guard want to use Duke?" Nathan asked curious and concerned.

"There is a former Guard member that will help us." Garland continued, ignoring Nathan's question. "He severed all ties with the Guard, because they cost him everything he loved."

"His name is Dwight Hendrickson. I hired him a few years ago to clean up the aftermath, of some of the more difficult Trouble cases." Garland finished. "You'll find his number in my private files, at my home office."

Nathan stared at his father for a moment. He wanted to yell at him for an explanation. But, he couldn't waste his time and energy arguing his father. He needed to focus on Audrey.

"You had a cleaner and never told me?" Nathan demanded as calmly as possible. "Did you ever plan on telling me, or was it another of Haven's secrets I have to dig for."

"Nathan, I planned on telling you everything. I just ran out of time."

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment. Took a deep breath and let it out, trying to control his emotions. Processing everything his father just told him, including the fact that he was having a conversation with his dead father. When he felt he regained enough of his composure, he opened his eyes again.

"Who else is involved?" Nathan asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Vince and Dave are involved. There is also one threat that you can't see. His father said. "She claims that you and Duke aren't her targets. That she only wants revenge on Vince and Dave."

"But, you don't trust her." Nathan stated the obvious. "So, you and Lucy aren't the only ghosts back from the grave."

"Why does this ghost want revenge on Dave and Vince? What would've made me and Duke her potential targets? Is she a threat to Audrey? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarah. But, I can't tell you anymore. There are some things that Audrey needs to hear first."

"We also need to protect Vince and Dave for now. Unfortunately, they have answers that Audrey needs." He finished. "And, we will make sure she gets those answers. No more secrets or lies."

"We?" Nathan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nathan, the moment Sarah mentioned your and Duke's names. It became my business.

And, both of you could use the extra help." There will not be anymore secrets between us." Garland finished. "That's if you don't mind your old man hanging, around for a while."

"Sounds like I'm going to need some help. Not that I could stop you, anyway." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and gently squeezed it. And, Nathan didn't shrug it off.

"Thanks, Dad." Nathan said smiling, and his father smiled back.

Duke was walking back towards the examination room that Nathan was in. He looked down at the small black cell phone, in his right hand for a few seconds. He had found a young naïve nurse, like Nathan had suggested. Only, looks were definitely deceiving in this case. Either that or, he really was off his game today.

None of his smooth words or moves could, persuade her to help him. But, she had no problem cooperating with a dead president. Duke wasn't sure if he should have, been impressed or insulted. Had this been a different situation, he would've demanded that Nathan reimburse him the hundred dollars. All that mattered, was they had Fraudrey's cell phone now.

Duke looked up from the cell phone, only it was too late to avoid the small collision. He sat on the floor for a few seconds a little dazed, before standing up.

"Sorry about that." He said, reaching out his right hand offering to help the other person stand up. The person accepted, and Duke just stared at her.

"Duke Crocker. Just the person I was looking for." She said, giving him a warm friendly smile.

"Wow, you have really grown up. I always knew that you would be tall and handsome." She said. "And, thankfully you don't have even half of your father's annoying traits." Duke noticed how the tone of her voice sounded a little colder, when she mentioned his father.

"Lucy Ripley." Duke finally said. "You don't look bad for a dead chick."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said. "But, I'm a little disappointed that you're not surprised to see me."

"I know that you've been away from Haven for a while. It's still the same freaky shit, but a different day." He said. "So, someone coming back from the dead isn't exactly that surprising."

"I guess not." She said. "Thank you for giving Audrey my necklace. I knew I could trust you."

"Why do I sense that you need me to do something," Duke said suspiciously. "Other than helping protect Audrey."

"This isn't just about protecting Audrey, not anymore." Lucy said seriously, the expression on her face matching the tone of her voice. "You and Nathan need to fully trust each other, work together and protect each other."

"If Audrey decides to go into the light…" She finished.

"Audrey's not going to die." He said, a little too harshly and a small glare on his face. "She's too much of a fighter, to let a Trouble kill her."

"Duke, I know better than anyone just how strong Audrey is. But, if she should chose death over life. Then, you and Nathan are the closest thing to family that you have left."

"You're more powerful than you realize, Duke." She finished. "There are people in this town, who will want to use you. You need someone that you trust to watch your back."

"What the Hell are you talking about? Are you telling me that I-I'm Troubled?"

"Duke, I'm sorry but I need to go." Lucy said, slowly starting to fade away. "We will speak again."

"No, don't you dare fade away on me. "He demanded, sounding a little desperate and confused as well. "You're going to tell me, what I need to know right now." He reached out to grab her arm, only to grasp air instead.

Duke stood there for a few minutes, staring at the empty space in front of him. As he, replayed the whole conversation in his mind. Maybe, it was time to do some research on his family's history. And, see if the words 'Troubled' and 'Crocker' belonged in the same sentence. Now would be a perfect time to have a nice long chat with Dave and Vince, Haven's own living breathing Fountains of Knowledge.

But, Lucy was right. Audrey and Nathan were the only people close to family that he had left. He needed to go see Nathan. Tell him what just happened. And, discuss what they should do next. If he was Troubled there was no way in Hell, that he will let this town use him. As, Duke continued down the hall, the saying 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' ran through his mind.


End file.
